Elf Queen Arbonella
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30095 |no = 752 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 24 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 7 |animation_attack = 198 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 68 |movespeed_attack = 8 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 81, 87, 93, 99, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129, 135 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 81, 88, 95, 102, 109, 116, 123, 130, 137, 144, 151, 158, 165, 172 |sbb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Lemenara's new form after evolving in order to fight against the gods. Said to love all creatures who care for and respect the land, she hates those who mean to hurt and destroy it. Thus, she refuses to forgive the gods who seek to destroy these humans meant to love the nature that surrounds them. However, this doesn't mean that she favors the human race over any other. Were she to find a human who disrespected the land, she would strike him or her with as much fury as that of the gods themselves. |summon = I am the will of the earth. This land shall never give up on all of its children. |fusion = If you spread seeds on this earth, the land will help them grow. I promise you a great harvest. |evolution = Look forward, child of the land. Whatever grief comes your way, I shall help you through it. | hp_base = 4010 |atk_base = 990 |def_base = 1361 |rec_base = 1282 | hp_lord = 5853 |atk_lord = 1702 |def_lord = 1696 |rec_lord = 1921 | hp_anima = 6596 |rec_anima = 1723 |atk_breaker = 1900 |def_breaker = 1498 |atk_guardian = 1504 |def_guardian = 1894 |rec_guardian = 1822 |def_oracle = 1597 | hp_oracle = 5556 |rec_oracle = 2218 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Earth God Barrier |lsdescription = 15% reduction in damage from Earth types & probable boost of BB gauge and or HP recovery when attacked |lsnote = 40% chance to fill 2~3 BC, 40% chance to recover 20% of HP from damage taken |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Aegis Wall |bbdescription = Removes all status ailments & boosts all allies' Def & critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 110% boost to Def, 100% boost to Rec (does not boost critical hit rate) |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 18 |sbb = Force Materia |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies, recovers HP for all allies & nullifies all status ailments for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals (1600~2000 + 22.5% of healer Rec) HP |sbbtype = Support/Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 360 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30094 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = |addcatname = }}